Something Like You
by wannabelabrat
Summary: A song-fic for all the Snickers out there!


Title: Something Like You

Author: Stephanie

Rating: G

Pairing: Nick and Sara!

Summary: Nick contemplates his relationship with Sara

A/N: Something else for the Snickers out there! This is from an idea from Carolina on the Nick/Sara Shipper message boards. She was talking about How Nick thinks that he doesn't deserve Sara and vice versa. Since this is my favorite band, I wrote a song-fic for all the Snickers! If you're going to flame me, do it because the story sucks, not because you don't like the band of choice! And there is a slight spoiler for... Boom, I think... But any ep. with Christie. Enjoy!

_So many times I thought I held it in my hands,  
But just like grains of sand  
Love slipped through my fingers.  
And so many nights,  
I asked the Lord above  
Please make me lucky enough  
To find a love that lingers  
Something keeps telling me  
That you could be my answered prayer  
You must be heaven sent I swear  
_

Nick sighed as he sat watching Sara. She was in the DNA lab, joking with Greg. He watched as Greg said something and Sara doubled over with laughter, even though he knew she was trying not to laugh. Finally Sara gave Greg her patented look and he gave her the results she had been waiting for. She thanked him and wandered out of the lab, reading intently. Nick was so busy watching Sara walk over to him, that he didn't notice she was standing there.

"Nick? Hello? You okay?" She asked with a little grin.

"Huh? Oh yeah," Nick managed to smile back.

_Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak.  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak.  
Could it be true this is what God has meant for me cause baby  
I can't believe that something like you could happen to me  
Something like you_

"Are you ready to go? I've got us a new suspect!" Sara's eyes flashed with excitement. "And you thought this case was at a dead end." Sara turned and headed for the Denali. He watched her for a minute before jogging to catch up.

_Girl in your eyes, I feel your fire burn  
Oh your secrets I will learn  
Even if it takes forever  
With you by my side  
I can do anything  
I don't care what tomorrow brings  
As long as we're together.  
My heart is telling me  
That you could be my meant to be  
I know it more each time we touch..._

_Cause something happens when you look at me I forget to speak.  
Something happens when you kiss my mouth my knees get so weak.  
Could it be true this is what God has meant for me cause baby  
I can't believe that something like you could happen to me_

Nick sighed as he collapsed in the break room around 11:30 AM. Sara had kept him busy all night and into the late hours of the morning. First they had to question their suspect, then they had to go back to the crime scene... Not that he didn't enjoy it; he was with Sara, after all...

Since they had to drive out to Henderson and back, he suggested that they play an game where in each round, the they said two things about themselves that were true and one thing that was false. Then the other person had to guess what was false. He had found out that she loved lasagna (Vegetarian, of course), bunnies, the movie 'Finding Nemo', and the group Aerosmith. She was full of surprises, but that's what he loved about her.

"Nick?" Sara placed a hand on his shoulder, jolting him out of his reverie.

"Yeah?" he asked, breathlessly.

"You okay?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?" Sara queried.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I promise," Nick held up a hand, "Scout's honor," he added, winking.

"You were a boy scout?" She wondered aloud, "That's so cute!"

"Uh-huh. So um, what do you want?"

Sara grinned, "Besides $750,568?"

"What?" Nick asked.

She laughed, "That's a million dollars after taxes," she explained.

"You think about this way too much!" Nick laughed.

"No, I saw it on a billboard yesterday," She shrugged.

"Look, I was thinking. While we finish up our paperwork, maybe we could grab dinner. A pizza maybe?"

"Sure. My place or yours?" She wondered, staring intently.

_Something magical,  
Something spiritual,  
Something stronger than the two of us alone.  
Something physical,  
Something undeniable.  
Nothing like anything that I've ever known..._

Nick sighed, if only she knew how long he had been dying to hear those words. In a different context, of course. "My- my place."

"Okay, 2:00 sound fine?"

"Yeah. Um, better make it 1:00. I'm starving!"

"Okay. But remember, no pepperoni, sausage, or Canadian bacon." She grinned.

"Okay. Deal."

"I don't like green peppers, either," Sara called over her shoulder as she exited the break room.

"Okay!" He yelled back, smiling to himself.

_Something happen  
Can't believe that you happened to me_

A/N: Okay, that was to N SYNC's _Something Like You_. It's only like my second song fic, so please be nice. I hope I broke the song up okay. In my other one, I left it whole at the end. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
